Paparazzi
by jacque-kari
Summary: [One-shot basado es la canción "Paparazzi" de Lady Gaga, no es un song-fic ni sigue literalmente la letra del tema] Los lobos adolescentes tienen un concierto y su fan número uno, no puede perdérselo por nada del mundo. Sobre el día que Yamato conoció a la verdadera Jun Motomiya y la chica decidió convertirse en su Papa-paparazzi!


Hola :)

Para los que creen que hay parejas extrañas como el Yamakari, el Takimi, el Gennai/Mimi y otras... (no lo digo como una crítica, porque respeto a todas las que he mencionado, incluso por el Yamakari siento más que respeto), los invito a leer mi primer **Junato**. Digo primero sólo por una cuestión numérica, no quiere decir que vaya a escribir otro, aunque nunca se sabe. De un tiempo hasta aquí, parece que me he propuesto explorar todas las parejas más estrambóticas y menos populares de Digimon.

Vamos, si ya entrasteis aquí, sólo dadle una oportunidad.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. La frase del inicio es parte del coro de la canción **"Paparazzi" de Lady Gaga**, así que como podrán ver, fue la que le dio el título al fic y por supuesto, tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**~ Paparazzi ~**

"_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me papa-paparazzi, baby there's no other superstar that know that I'll be papa-paparazzi"_

"_Soy tu mayor fan, te seguiré hasta que me ames, papa-paparazzi, bebé, no hay otra superestrella, sabes que seré tu papa-paparazzi"_

~.~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~.~

¡Sí!, lo había conseguido, sabía que sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena. Ese sería el mejor concierto de su vida.

Mientras Jun Motomiya daba saltos por la habitación, su madre preparaba la comida en la cocina y su hermano menor, Daisuke, recién volvía a casa de una de las reuniones con los digielegidos.

— Ya estoy en casa — anunció el castaño, desprendiéndose enseguida del bolso que siempre llevaba cruzado para dejarlo sobre el sofá.

Sabía que su madre en cualquier momento lo vería y lo regañaría por desordenado, pero hay cosas que por más conscientes que seamos de que están mal, simplemente no podemos cambiarlas y esa era una de las malas costumbres que probablemente Davis jamás extirparía de sus hábitos.

— Hola má, ¿la cena ya está lista?, muero de hambre — dijo asomándose detrás de la señora Motomiya, para ver el contenido de la olla.

— ¡Daisuke, no te atrevas a meter tus dedos en mi comida! — lo regañó al tiempo que lo golpeaba fuertemente en la mano con la que pretendía dar una probada. — ¿qué tal te fue con tus amigos? — añadió, cariñosamente.

El castaño se sobó la mano, con el ceño fruncido, nunca entendería esos cambios de humor tan extraños de su madre. Su padre siempre le decía que las mujeres eran así, pero él no entendía a las mujeres.

— Bien — contestó escueto — Yamato-sempai dará un concierto para navidad y me han invitado, ¿puedo ir?

— Claro, cielo…pero no olvides que debes cenar con nosotros primero.

— Pero mamá, ¡ya soy grande!, tengo derecho a salir con mis amigos — se enfuruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues menudo adulto estás hecho, te daré permiso cuando dejes de hacer pataletas de niño pequeño — le contestó su madre con gesto de suficiencia.

Davis se disponía a responder cuando escuchó gritos provenientes de algún lugar del departamento.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — preguntó tapándose los oídos.

— Es tu hermana, claro.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué grita como animal herido?

— No lo sé, hace un rato llegó a casa rebosante de felicidad y se encerró en su cuarto, no me atreví a asomarme, ya sabes como es, pero si quieres puedes ir tú.

— Eso haré — asintió el castaño.

Abandonó la cocina y tomó el pasillo que lo dirigía a su cuarto, frente al cual — desafortunadamente—, estaba el de Jun.

_Su hermana_, otra loca en la familia.

— ¡Hey, Jun! — llamó aporreando la puerta al darse cuenta de que había puesto música a todo volumen, si no se equivocaba sonaba como a "Los lobos adolescentes", aunque no estaba seguro — ¡¿quieres bajar el estéreo?!, algunos de este lado de la casa queremos paz, ¿puede ser?

— ¡Vete, enano! — fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

— ¡Pues no me voy!, ¡abre la puerta! — insistió, todavía golpeando la puerta, hasta que escuchó el cerrojo desde el interior y acto seguido se vio frente a una molesta Jun Motomiya que lo observaba desde el umbral con ambas manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daisuke?, ¿no puedes verme feliz sin arruinarlo con tu odiosa presencia?

— Te recuerdo que no vives sola en esta casa, así que si no bajas el estéreo se lo diré a papá — le advirtió, señalándola con un dedo.

— Deja de hacer eso, es de mala educación — le contestó Jun, golpeándolo en la mano como hace un rato había hecho su madre, a Daisuke le daba escalofríos pensar en lo mucho que se parecían algunas veces. — y si quieres que deje de tratarte como un niño pequeño, más vale que dejes de amenazarme con papá, eres taan infantil — concluyó hastiada.

Davis se enrojeció de pura rabia.

— ¡No soy infantil! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas — lo que pasa es que tú eres una egoísta que se olvida que hay más gente viviendo aquí… en todo caso, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz? — preguntó intrigado, si de algo pecaba era de curioso, o fisgón como decía Jun. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta como en ese momento.

— ¿Qué te importa? — se burló ella desde su mayor altura, sacándole la lengua y golpeándolo en la frente para luego cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

— ¡Oye!, a mi no me tratas así — le dijo amenazante, o al menos con un tono que él creyó que sonaba amenazante, al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación.

La puerta chocó contra la pared al abrirse por completo por la excesiva fuerza que había empleado, creyendo que estaría cerrada por dentro, pero no alcanzó a ver nada antes de sentir que Jun le arrojaba algo justo en la cara y lo echaba, dejándolo sentado en mitad del pasillo con un fuerte dolor en el trasero por la caída.

— ¡No vuelves a entrar a mi habitación! — lo amenazó desde el interior de su cuarto, volviendo a cerrar con llave.

Daisuke suspiró frustrado y se quitó lo que sea que fuese lo que Jun le había arrojado en plena cara. Lo puso frente a sus ojos, y se enrojeció por la vergüenza y la rabia, ¡era su brasier!, seguro que ni siquiera había mirado y sólo agarró lo primero que encontró a mano para tirárselo, porque la única vez que había tenido una prenda interior de su hermana, por haberla cogido por accidente de la canasta de ropa limpia, la chica le había dejado un chichón en la cabeza que le duró toda una semana.

— ¡Yucks! — dijo asqueado, dejando caer la prenda al suelo para ir a encerrarse a su habitación, como de costumbre había perdido la batalla, eso era lo malo de ser el menor y tener menos fuerza que la bruta de Jun, no le quedaba de otra que encerrarse en su cuarto y ponerse audífonos, porque sus padres por algún motivo nunca se ponían de su lado.

Por su parte, la mayor de los Motomiya retomó lo que había estado haciendo hasta que el entrometido de su hermano la interrumpió, saltar por la habitación chillando de alegría, para luego dejarse caer en su cama de un salto. En sus manos sostenía con fuerza un papel rectangular. A ojos de cualquiera habría resultado insólito que estuviera tan feliz por un papel tan ordinario, nada fuera de lo común, pero es que no todo el mundo era la fan número uno de Los lobos adolescentes, y ese pequeño papel era una entrada para el concierto que darían por navidad, ¿podía su vida ser más perfecta?

Ella en aquel momento no se imaginaba cómo.

* * *

Cuando el concierto acabó, Matt se separó de su grupo para ir a hablar con sus amigos y decirles que los vería en un minuto fuera del pequeño estadio. Se alejó de ellos para ir rumbo a los camerinos, con las felicitaciones de la mayoría y las pullas de Tai resonando a sus espaldas.

Sólo miró a Sora un segundo antes de volverse y vio las mejillas de la chica enrojecidas. No se atrevió a pensar que era por su causa; probablemente sería por el frío, pues el invierno había comenzado esa semana, pero nuevamente recordó su obsequio, al igual que durante cada uno de sus temas, y se fue con una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro, con la idea de recuperar la pequeña caja de donde la había dejado, sobre el tocador.

Cuando entró, el resto de la banda ya estaba allí. Le dio le impresión que hablaban de algo secreto por la forma en que se callaron cuando lo vieron entrar, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

— ¡Hey, Matt! — fue su baterista el que se dirigió a él. Se llamaba Ruki.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ruk? — preguntó con aire desinteresado.

— Dejaron esta nota para ti.

Se volvió hacia él, confundido, sin entender de qué hablaba, pero todo se aclaró al ver que le extendía un pequeño papel. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Lo cogió de inmediato, aunque intentando no parecer demasiado interesado y lo leyó en voz baja, sabiendo que los otros tres lo observaban con atención, probablemente esperando ver su reacción. _Ilusos. _No sabían lo inmutable que podía parecer cuando quería.

— Gracias — dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Casi podría jurar que vio a Ruki contener un resoplido de frustración. Quiso sonreír burlón, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

— No estaba sellada, ¿sabes? — le dijo, quizás intentando cabrearlo. Era su forma de decirle que sabía lo que decía.

— Hmm… — susurró distraídamente, mientras echaba sus pertenencias al bolso y se lo acomodaba en el hombro para coger su guitarra con la mano que tenía libre.

— ¿Es de esa chica pelirroja tan linda, tal vez?, la que vino antes del concierto.

Finalmente el chico estaba revelando sus verdaderas intenciones. Si algo odiaba Matt de las personas, era que se fueran por las ramas, siempre había preferido a la gente que iba de frente y decía lo que quería.

— Eso…— susurró con cautela — no te incumbe — concluyó mortalmente serio, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta — nos vemos, chicos — se despidió de los otros dos y salió sin esperar una respuesta.

Había disimulado su prisa por salir de allí para ir a encontrarse con Sora, pero había fallado en una cosa. En el interior del camerino, Ruki sonrió al ver la pequeña caja de galletas sobre el escritorio, en su apuro la había olvidado por completo.

Una vez afuera sacó la nota de su pantalón y volvió a leerla sólo para estar seguro.

_Para Matt_

_Encontrémonos frente a los baños femeninos después del concierto. _

Le pareció raro. Nunca había pensado en Sora como la clase de chica que hiciera algo como eso, es decir, citarlo en un lugar tan poco usual, pero quizás quería acabar lo que habían iniciado en el camerino antes de ser interrumpidos por Jun.

Si lo analizaba fríamente, tal vez por eso ella se había sonrojado cuando la miró hace un rato. Tal vez se sentía apenada porque pronto vería la nota.

Decidió no pensarlo más, se sentía de cierta forma ansioso, aunque no sabía porqué. A decir verdad lo sabía, sólo que le era difícil admitirlo, quería oír lo que la chica tenía que decirle, porque antes, cuando le había entregado su obsequio le había parecido que algo deseaba decirle, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fueran ideas suyas. ¿Sería acaso una declaración?, de solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, ¿qué respondería entonces?, mejor no llenarse la cabeza de tonteras antes de que llegara el momento.

Tuvo que bajar las escaleras para salir a la zona del escenario y encaminarse hacia los baños, que estaban al final del pasillo a la derecha. Cuando llegó, allí aún había gente merodeando por el lugar, así que tuvo que firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarse una que otra foto, todo lo que siempre evitaba hacer, pero Sora no estaba por ningún lado. Pensó que estaría esperando que todos se fueran, así que se apoyó contra la pared contigua a la entrada de los baños.

Diez minutos más tarde, finalmente se había quedado solo. ¿Dónde estaría y por qué lo habría citado allí?, cada segundo que pasaba parecía tener menos sentido.

Se volvió hacia la entrada de los baños femeninos, ¿estaría allí dentro?; no, la nota decía claramente que se encontraran frente a los baños, ¿pero y si se había encerrado a esperar que todo el mundo se fuera?, quizás no se había dado cuenta… o quizás estaba esperando que él entrara, ¿podría ser?

Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder ante la idea, así que se pasó las manos para deshacerse del extraño calor que lo había atacado de pronto y decidió asomarse.

_Demonios. _Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso.

Rogó internamente para que no hubiera nadie, porque no sabría qué hacer. La idea de que creyeran que era un depravado intentando espiar el baño de mujeres se le hacía irrisoria y vergonzosa.

— ¿Sora? — llamó en un susurro apenas audible.

Pudo ver el largo espejo sobre la pared izquierda y una serie de lavabos frente a él. Allí no había nadie.

Frunció el ceño y por primera vez desde que Ruki le entregó la nota, pensó que le estaban gastando una broma. Se los imaginó riéndose de él en el camerino y sintió ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. _Idiotas. _

Se volvió dispuesto a irse, pero un extraño ruido hizo que se detuviera. Sonó como alguien golpeando una puerta.

— ¿Sora? — preguntó con un tono ligeramente más alto y se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia el interior.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, haciéndolo dar un salto. Cuando se giró se le cayó la cara al suelo. ¡Claro que Sora no lo habría citado en un lugar como ese!, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Frente a él, Jun Motomiya lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — intentó preguntar, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba internamente dónde demonios se había ido su voz.

— Caíste, Yamato-san — dijo ella con gesto coqueto.

— ¿Acaso estás loca?, ¿qué pretendías trayéndome a este lugar?

— Sabía que no vendrías si firmaba con mi nombre, y como te vi con esa pelirroja, pensé que si dejaba la nota como anónimo, creerías que era de ella… no creí que fueras tan ingenua, Matty.

"¿Matty?, ¡¿Matty?!, ¿cómo se le ocurría llamarlo de ese modo?"

— Escucha, no sé lo que quieres, pero mis amigos están esperándome afuera, así que vendrán por mí… será mejor para ti si dejas que salga ahora.

— No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso. Ruki les dirá que se te presentó un imprevisto.

— ¿Ruki? — preguntó enarcando una ceja — ¿Ruki, mi baterista?, ¿lo conoces?

Jun asintió con una sonrisa que demostraba lo satisfecha que estaba consigo misma.

— Da la casualidad de que es primo de un buen amigo mío, nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños, así que aceptó encantado cuando le pedí su ayuda.

— ¿Su ayuda? — repitió como un autómata.

— _¿Es de esa chica pelirroja tan linda, tal vez?, la que vino antes del concierto._

¡Con un demonio!, ¿cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?, así que al final no lo había dicho por entrometido, sino para convencerlo de que esa nota era de Sora.

¡Maldito!, ya se vengaría de él en cuanto saliera de esa, seguro le habría parecido muy graciosa la idea de encerrarlo en un baño con una fanática loca, en más de una ocasión le había reprochado lo descortés que era con ella.

_En tu lugar, Ishida… me sentiría halagado de que una chica tan bonita como esa fuera mi admiradora._

La odiosa voz de su baterista resonó en su cabeza con cierto retintín. ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía?, nunca había dicho que Jun fuera fea ni nada por el estilo, de hecho si la miraba bien debía reconocer que era linda, bastante linda inclusive. El problema era que estaba loca como una cabra.

Que kami se apiadara de él, ¿qué podría pretender teniéndolo encerrado en un baño?

Un momento. Jun estaba frente a la puerta, así que lo único que le impedía la salida era ella.

Contuvo un suspiro de alivio, por fin sus neuronas habían hecho sinapsis. Probablemente el pánico que sintió al encontrarse con ella fuese lo que le había impedido darse cuenta de algo tan obvio antes.

Avanzó un paso cautelosamente hacia ella y la vio alzar las cejas, sorprendida, probablemente preguntándose qué tramaría.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — intentó preguntar ella, híperventilando.

— Shhh — le susurró él, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto que a ella le pareció increíblemente sexy.

Se detuvo frente a ella y se inclinó ligeramente como si fuese a besarla, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos instintivamente.

_Touché_

Puso las manos en sus hombros y la apartó bruscamente, buscando desesperadamente la manija de la puerta.

Muy bien, ya estaba fuera. La giró hacia la derecha y hubo un sonido seco, como si estuviera cerrada. No, no podía ser, ¡no podía quedarse encerrado con aquella loca en un baño público!, no habría nadie que pudiera sacarlos hasta el día siguiente.

La giró hacia el otro lado, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Se volteó hacia la chica que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¡abre ahora mismo la puerta! — le exigió.

Su padre en una ocasión se había sorprendido de que fuera tan descortés con una muchacha. Él nunca había tratado a nadie así y menos a una chica, pero no tenía tiempo de razonar con ella.

— N-No puedo — susurró ella, temerosa.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes?, no sé cómo conseguiste la llave, pero más vale que me las des.

— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna llave!, esto no ha sido obra mía, te lo juro.

— Pues se me hace difícil creerte, dado que me has arrastrado hasta aquí contra mi voluntad, ¿sabes?

— ¡Te dije que no tengo ninguna llave! – chilló, comenzando a sentirse desesperada. — yo no lo he hecho, tienes que creerme.

Yamato resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello y acto seguido se fue contra la chica, agarrándola con brusquedad en un intento desesperado por registrarla en busca de la llave.

Ella se resistió soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡no tengo nada! — chillaba desesperada, pero Matt no se detuvo a oírla hasta que ella logró zafarse y le dio una fuerte cachetada que resonó en las frías paredes del enorme baño.

La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose tan desconcertado como frustrado por su actitud, pero en cuanto la vio a los ojos se sintió terriblemente culpable. _Estaba llorando._

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos una tras otra como si fuese un caudal inagotable.

¿Existía un caudal así, en cualquier caso?

Sus labios temblaban perceptiblemente, al igual que su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado.

— Yo… — intentó hablar.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Yamato! — le gritó; nunca una chica le había gritado algo así antes, por lo general se dedicaban a halagarlo y acosarlo, ¿se estaría volviendo engreído?, ¿por eso había actuado así?, su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño a tratar a las damas, y si bien, nunca había tratado bien a Jun, si algo tenía claro, es que se le había pasado la mano, ninguna mujer merecía ser tratada como él lo había hecho hace un momento. — ¡Yo no planeé nada de esto, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ahora que sé la clase de chico que eres, tengo menos ganas que tú de quedarme encerrada contigo aquí! — fue su golpe final, el golpe que acabó por hacerlo sentir el ser más miserable del planeta.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó Jun antes de sentarse en una esquina del baño, en el espacio que quedaba debajo de un lavabo, abrazándose a sí misma.

En cambio, él se quedó parado allí, sin saber qué hacer.

Hubo de transcurrir más de una hora antes de que volvieran a hablar.

[…]

Miró su reloj por enésima vez. Eran las nueve y media, llevaban más de una hora encerrados allí y Jun no le había vuelto a hablar.

Seguía en la misma posición que había adoptado después de abofetearlo, refugiada bajo un lavabo.

Él por su parte, luego de que superara el shock del golpe y todo lo que le había gritado a la cara, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la estancia, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella no se volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez, pero hace rato había dejado de llorar.

Incluso por su silencio, podría haber jurado que se había dormido, si no fuera porque las pocas veces que se atrevió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo la vio mirando algún punto entre sus pies, y otras veces a través del ventanal.

"Yo no debí actuar de esa manera, lo lamento mucho; perdóname, por favor; nunca había hecho algo así antes, perdí el control; no sé porqué lo hice, pero yo no soy así, estuvo fuera de lugar; no merecías que te hiciera eso, lo siento"

Sus pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros, pero ninguno lograba convencerle. En sus cortos catorce años de edad, jamás se había disculpado con alguien, nunca había sido necesario y de haberlo sido, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. Algunos decían que era porque se creía demasiado como para rebajarse a hacerlo. Él opinaba que ninguno de ellos lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacer tal aseveración. No era cuestión de orgullo, simplemente la más completa ignorancia en el tema.

Se repetía a sí mismo que él no tenía que porqué darle explicaciones sobre sus actos, si ella había elegido idealizarlo y se había estrellado con la realidad, eso no era su culpa. Haberla zamarreado y tocado más de lo debido para buscar la maldita llave; _ese era otro cuento._

Resopló con fastidio, pero Jun no hizo nada que indicara que lo hubiera oído, pese a que era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho.

Volvió a mirarla por vez décima si sus cuentas no le fallaban, no había mucho que hacer allí, así que se había dedicado a llevar la cuenta de las cosas más absurdas.

Caminó lentamente en dirección a la muchacha, apoyó su espalda contra la pared perpendicular a ella y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ni muy lejos ni my cerca, sólo a una distancia prudente.

Dejó sus pertenencias al costado opuesto de donde se encontraba la chica y se permitió volver a observarla de reojo, pero ella no le miró. O lo estaba ignorando como había hecho todo ese tiempo, o no se había percatado de que la miraba. Apostaba su guitarra a que se trataba de la primera opción. Y él adoraba su guitarra.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo, hurgueteando en su interior hasta dar con lo que buscaba, enrollo los dedos a su alrededor y lo sacó, viéndolo unos segundos en la palma de su mano antes de extenderlo hacia la chica. Lo puso justo bajo su nariz.

Ella apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

— Tómalo — le dijo con tono hosco, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? — debes tener hambre — añadió más bajito.

Jun alzó la mirada en su dirección por primera vez en esa última hora, pero él apartó la suya. Sabía lo patético que debía parecerle, ofreciendo una galleta por su perdón. La había sacado de la caja que le regaló Sora para tenerla consigo sobre el escenario, como un amuleto. Claro que eso no era necesario decírselo.

Sintió los dedos fríos de ella rozando su mano al tomar la galleta, y la vio por el rabillo del ojo examinarla con cautela.

— Sólo es una galleta, no hay ninguna trampa — replicó agriamente.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No estaba pensando que llevaras contigo una galleta para envenenar a tus enemigos — le contestó en el mismo tono.

Yamato suspiró. No le importó haberla ofendido, al menos había conseguido que volviera a hablarle. ¿Se puede tener menos tacto con las chicas?, él lo dudaba seriamente.

— Es… — dijo, volviendo a atraer la atención de Jun hacia él — es por… lo de a-antes — concluyó sintiéndose sumamente incómodo.

Jun se mordió la lengua, intentando no sonreír, pero fracasó desastrosamente en el intento. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron tanto que a Matt le pareció la expresión de una loca, pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

— De acuerdo, te perdono — le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué?, yo no me he disculpado — replicó Matt, como si la sola idea lo horrorizara.

— Pues eso se pareció mucho a una disculpa — insistió Jun — ¿quieres que la compartamos? — preguntó haciendo ademán de partir la galleta por la mitad.

Yamato tan sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se consoló con la idea de que probaría al menos un pequeño trozo de lo que Sora había hecho para él.

— Mmm… está delicioso, esa chica debe haberse esforzado mucho, yo nunca he podido cocinar algo tan rico. — se lamentó Jun — siento un poco de celos ahora.

El rubio mantuvo su expresión taciturna sin decir nada, limitándose a saborear las migajas entre su lengua y los dientes.

— Ella… — continuó la chica al comprender que no parecía dispuesto a hablar; ella por su parte no podía estar callada demasiado tiempo, era parlanchina por naturaleza — ¿es tu novia, Yamato-san?

Las mejillas del aludido se encendieron automáticamente al oír sus palabras y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por disimular que casi se atraganta con la galleta. Ese era un tema muy personal.

— Somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños — consiguió decir al cabo de un rato, consciente de que esa no era una respuesta.

— Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?... te has puesto rojo en cuanto te lo pregunté… y viniste aquí esperando encontrarte con ella — murmuró con tono desalentado, causando que el chico la mirara, nunca en el poco tiempo que la conocía la había visto con una expresión triste en el rostro.

No respondió. En todo caso, no sabía qué responder. Para él los sentimientos siempre habían sido un tema complicado y no se sentía particularmente cómodo hablando de ello en un baño público.

— Sobre lo que hice… —continuó Jun, al parecer decidida a llenar el silencio del lugar por los dos — lo lamento mucho — susurró apoyando su mentón sobre los brazos cruzados que sostenían juntas sus rodillas — yo…no pensé bien, es que… quería tanto estar un minuto a solas contigo y siempre que me veías salías corriendo, sé que no te gusto y que soy un poco intimidante, los chicos de mi escuela siempre me lo dicen, pero es que… no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo, y ahora estás encerrado aquí conmigo por mi culpa…

Los sollozos no tardaron en retumbar en las paredes, poniendo a Yamato en una situación incluso más incómoda que antes, si eso era posible. Nunca nadie se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante él y asumía que era porque sabían que carecía de tacto para hablar sobre sentimientos y emociones, si no podía entender los suyos propios, ¿quién iba pensar que podría entender los de los demás?

— Oye… — dijo levantando una mano con la intención de ponerla sobre su hombro, pero arrepintiéndose casi en el acto — no llores — pidió con el tono menos displicente de su repertorio.

Jun se secó los ojos y se pasó la manga de su sweater por la nariz, pero los sollozos no dejaron de oírse hasta minutos después.

— Lo siento, no tenías que porqué escuchar todo eso — dijo cuando consiguió calmarse.

— Está bien, no fue tan molesto — expresó con sinceridad. — además… no está tan mal estar aquí contigo.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó con los ojos brillando de la emoción ante la idea.

Yamato carraspeó incómodo. Si seguía así, acabaría acostumbrándose a pasar por situaciones incómodas sin huir. Lo había dicho para hacerla sentir mejor más que por otra cosa, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, a pesar de que habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese momento, la experiencia no estaba siendo tan traumática como imaginó cuando descubrió que se habían quedado encerrados allí.

— De verdad — repitió, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Cuando se lo cuente a mis compañeras de salón, no podrán creérselo… ¡seré la envidia de todas!

El rubio hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara de ese extraño percance en sus vidas, o al menos en la de él, pero lucía tan entusiasmada que prefirió no decir nada. Taichi solía decirle que era un aguafiestas y que siempre arruinaba todo por ser un amargado, luego siempre le aseguraba que bromeaba, pero algo de razón debía tener.

— ¿Yamato-san? — lo llamó unos minutos después, él se había quedado ensimismado, así que se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír su voz. — ¿podrías…?

— ¿Ah? — preguntó, volteándose a mirarla ante su titubeo. Se extrañó de ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas, al parecer le estaba costando decir aquello que quería. Trató de instarla a que siguiera con la mirada.

— ¿Te-sacarías-una-foto-conmigo? — preguntó de carrerilla, haciéndole difícil la tarea de separar cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres una foto conmigo? — repitió, para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

— Supongo que está bien — suspiró, ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar para no herir sus sentimientos?.

— Genial — dejó escapar ella, arrastrándose por el piso para ponerse junto a él, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Yamato.

Enseguida sacó su celular y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del chico, para tomar la fotografía desde arriba, y que ambos salieran bien. ¡El celular!, recién en ese momento recordó que pudo haber llamado a alguien para que fuera por ellos, quizás a alguno de los chicos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

El flash cegó un segundo a Matt, pero la muchacha no se apartó, obligándolo a tragar con algo de dificultad. Se había puesto nervioso de la nada, quizás se debía a que muy pocas veces había estado tan cerca de una chica, y ninguna de esas veces de una chica mayor que él. Pensó que los compañeros de Jun tenían razón, era _intimidante._

Pero eso no tenía que porqué ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Giró ligeramente el cuello para observarla sin que se diera cuenta. El cabello de Jun le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Sentía ganas de apartarla de un empujón o al menos pedirle que se alejara de una vez, pero por algún motivo que no llegó a comprender, fue incapaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Ella estaba mirando la foto que había sacado con su celular. Por primera vez su sonrisa le pareció linda; discreta y natural, no de esas sonrisas que le daban miedo.

De pronto ella se volvió hacia él, quizás con la intención de mostrarle la fotografía, pero se quedó quieta al ver la forma en que Yamato la miraba. Estaban muy cerca, más cerca de lo que había sido su intención inicialmente. Por primera vez se quedó callada, no supo qué decir.

Para cuando recuperó el habla y quiso decir algo, Yamato se inclinó y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los suyos. Sólo fue un roce que duró pocos segundos, ninguno se movió, sólo se mantuvieron así como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que acaban de ser encajadas.

[…]

Diez minutos después, estaban uno sentado en cada extremo de ese lado del baño. Jun bajo el mismo lavabo del principio y Yamato junto a la puerta de unos de los baños. Apenas se separaron, se miraron desconcertados y se alejaron como un acto reflejo, ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

Él se maldijo al menos un millón de veces por lo que había hecho, lo que menos quería era darle falsas esperanzas a la chica. Si antes lo perseguía, a pesar de todas las veces en que la rechazó, ¿qué estaría pensando ahora?, tendría suerte si no lo publicaba en el primer diario que se encontrara a la salida.

Contrario a lo que Matt pensaba, Jun sólo se preguntaba qué había sido eso. No podía ser una declaración ni nada por el estilo; había descartado la opción de inmediato por más tentadora que fuera, sabía que el rubio la aborrecía, seguramente había sido un malentendido, seguramente la habría confundido con su amiga esa, la pelirroja.

Pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, la había besado y ninguna palabra que dijera después de eso, borraría la huella de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca cómo preguntándose si acaso estaría soñando. Fue así como la vio él, antes de dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

— Yo… — dijo.

Ella no se volvió a mirarlo, no quería. ¡No quería oírle decir que se olvidara de eso, porque no lo haría!

Yamato se levantó lentamente, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Llevaba todo ese rato pensando en cómo hablarle, qué decirle, cómo explicarle.

— No digas nada — pidió ella en un tono cercano a la súplica — no diré nada a nadie, haré como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero por favor no me pidas que lo olvide.

La observó con confusión, no esperaba que fuese tan fácil razonar con ella. Le había evitado todo el trabajo.

— No iba decir eso.

— Lo sé, tal vez sólo ibas a pedir que callara, que no le dijera a nadie y no lo haré….pero te advierto que no podré olvidarlo. — sonrió Jun, desganada. — sé que no te gusto ni siquiera un poco, soy fea y no tengo nada especial.

— Yo nunca dije eso — le rebatió, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo.

— Lo sé, es sólo lo que dicen mis compañeros…que nunca encontraré novio, porque soy fea y demasiado intimidante, que una chica debe dejar que sea el chico el que de el primer paso… nunca aprendo.

Yamato tragó saliva, debatiéndose internamente si decirle o no lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

— Como sea, no te molestaré más, lo prometo

— Noeresfea — dijo Yamato tan rápido, que incluso a él le costó entender lo que había dicho.

Jun alzó la mirada para verlo con curiosidad.

— Lo que quiero decir…. — dijo intentando calmar su corazón que parecía deseoso de salirse por su garganta en ese mismo momento; si nunca se había declarado a alguien, no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría decirle esa clase de cosas a una chica que si le gustara — es que no me pareces fea, nunca me lo has parecido… sólo que eres mayor que yo y no me gusta que me persigan, pero no creo que esté mal ser la que de el primer paso, ¿sabes?... quizás tus compañeros creen que eres intimidante, porque como yo, no están acostumbrados a que sean las chicas las que se les declaren a ellos, pero eso no está mal. Eres diferente, todos somos diferentes…

No la miró mientras hablaba, pero al menos consiguió controlar su lengua para decirlo con calma y que así ella pudiese entenderlo.

Jun se levantó lentamente de donde estaba y avanzó algunos pasos hacia él, no demasiados para no asustarlo.

— Te lo agradezco, Yamato-san — sonrió — en serio aprecio lo que has dicho, ningún chico me había dicho así algo antes, sabía que no podías ser tan frío como aparentas siempre.

— Yo… — dijo llevándose una mano al cuello, ociosamente — no quiero que te confundas… como dijiste hace un rato, a mi me gusta otra persona, pero seguro que tú encontrarás a alguien que si te quiera y se merezca todas las atenciones que me das a mí.

— Hai, abriré bien mis ojos para hallarlo, lo prometo.

Yamato asintió, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Se sentía agotado, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

— Tengo una idea — le dijo Jun, pasando por su lado en dirección a la puerta.

Él la miró sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pretendía hacer. La vio quitarse una orquilla que tenía en el pelo e introducirla en la cerradura, maniobrando hacia ambos lados. A los pocos segundos, un suave clic le indicó a la chica que la puerta estaba abierta. Llevaba casi desde que se quedaron encerrados, pensando en esa idea, nadie había cerrado por fuera, porque lo habrían escuchado, así que lo más probable es que tan sólo estuviera trancada, y de ser así, cualquier alambre serviría para abrirla. Había estado en lo cierto.

Antes de jalarla para mostrarle a Yamato que estaban libres, se giro hacia él, que a su vez la miró con curiosidad, desde luego quería saber lo que había estado haciendo.

— Yo… prometí que no te molestaría más, es decir… intentaré no acosarte todo el tiempo, pero… seguiré siendo tu fan número uno, ¿de acuerdo? — no esperó que el chico asintiera para continuar — de verdad deseo que todo funcione con esa chica pelirroja, pero si no… quizás en un futuro…. Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que tienes razón, puede que en un futuro…

— Así que hasta que eso suceda, seré tu mejor fan y te seguiré a todos lados, me convertiré en tu paparazzi — le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. — siempre estaré allí, aunque tú no me veas.

Yamato entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero antes de que una sola palabra saliera de ellos, un crujido le indicó que la puerta estaba abierta. Jun acababa de empujarla.

— Eres libre ahora, superestrella — le dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo que la llevaría a la salida del estadio.

Él se quedó de pie unos segundos, paralizado. Asimilando todo lo que acababa de suceder hace pocos minutos. Cuando logró reaccionar, corrió tras ella para alcanzarla.

— ¡Hey!, espera un minuto — pidió cuando distinguió su silueta en la esquina.

La chica se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

— Es muy tarde, si quieres… quiero decir, yo puedo…

— No hace falta — lo interrumpió ella, anticipándose a lo que diría — soy la mayor aquí, ¿recuerdas?... hasta donde sé, tú eres el niño superestrella que podría correr peligro caminando de noche por las calles de Tokio, yo sé defenderme sola, ¿acaso lo dudas?

— No, no quise decir eso.

— Lo sé — dijo con voz cantarina — pero en serio no hace falta que me lleves a casa, ya nos veremos otro día.

Se giró tan solo unos segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa amigable y se marchó.

Yamato sintió una sonrisa involuntaria aflorar en sus labios. Debía admitir que esa chica era especial. No dudaba que tuviera éxito en la nueva meta que se había propuesto, pues había pasado toda una noche con él, le había robado una fotografía e incluso un beso.

Sería una gran paparazzi.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Dejo a su imaginación cómo abrieron la puerta del estadio. Tal vez Yamato tenía una llave por ser de la banda (?) xD

Hay quien dice que yo debería estar actualizando los dos fics que tengo publicados, y no pensando en nuevas historias, pero habría que decírselo a mi imaginación que no me deja en paz.

**Sobre el fic: **_Vomité_ — literalmente hablando, claro —este one-shoot entre ayer y hoy. Llevaba tanto tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, que por la noche simplemente me senté en mi cama y me puse a aporrear el teclado hasta que me entró el sueño. No tenía ganas de retrasarlo más, parecía que las palabras se me iban a salir por todas partes si no las sacaba luego, así que lo terminé esta misma mañana.

Esta inspirado en la canción Paparazzi de Lady Gaga, como dice por ahí arriba. Hace tiempo la escuché y me encantó el ritmo, busqué la letra y me dije: Esto es taaan Junato!, y no, no son fan de Jun en lo absoluto xD Tampoco de Lady Gaga, a todo esto. Simplemente mi mente algunas veces hace conexiones raras.

Es una especie de universo alterno del capítulo de Digimon 02 en que Los lobos adolescentes dan un concierto.

Lo imaginé de mil maneras, pero finalmente esta fue la forma en que salió. Quería que fuera un drabble, sin embargo, me parece que es tiempo de que empiece a asumir que no soy de pocas palabras. Soy parlanchina por naturaleza, como Jun. Ahora que lo acabé esta chica ya no me cae tan mal, ¿qué dicen ustedes?, ¿estuvieron muy OoC los personajes?. Me encantará leer sus opiniones, si es que quieren dejarlas, no lo duden. Y si no, pues bueno...igualmente gracias por leer.

**Sobre el título: **Elegí _Paparazzi, _no sólo de perezosa por no buscar otro título — que algo hay de eso, pero poco ¿eh? — la verdad se me ocurrieron otras ideas, pero creo que queda bien con la idea del fic y además me gusta mucho la palabra. Tiene _algo. _

Me despido con una frase que escuché una vez en una serie argentina y que seguramente pertenece a algún autor, el cual desconozco, por cierto... por eso cito la serie:

_"No hay amores imposibles, hay amantes cobardes."_

Eso sería todo, hasta luego! :)

* * *

**Términos del fic:**

1.- _Hola, má_ — Es un apodo de mamá. No sé si en Japón tendrán algún apodo especial, pero al menos para la versión latinoamericana me pareció un apodo que Davis utilizaría.

2.- _Brasier _— Nuevamente apelo a mi desconocimiento; busqué la palabra más universal para llamar a esta prenda, pero como no la encontré, dejé esa porque me acomodó más. Se refiere al sujetador, sostén, parte superior de la ropa interior femenina (?)

3.- ¡Yucks! — No sé (otra vez) cuál sea la onomatopeya correcta, pero me refiero a la expresión que uno usa simulando que algo le produce asco.

4.- Kami — Hasta donde entiendo, un tipo de divinidad en Japón. Antes creía que era la forma en que decían Dios, pero al parecer es un concepto más restringido que eso.

5.- Touché — Significa "tocado" y es una expresión que se usa en esgrima.


End file.
